


Underworld: A Love as Old as Time

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Underworld: Love Enteral [1]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dreams, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, Human/Werewolf Relationship, Love Triangles, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Lives, Past Memories, Slow Build Marcus Corvinus/Mikaela Kane, Slow Build William Corvinus/Mikaela Kane, Strong Female Characters, Tragic Romance, True Mates, Vampires, Visions, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Mikaela Kane has been having strange dreams ever since she was a child, visions of a past life and all her dreams have two red headed men in them that bring up conflicting emotions within her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really follow the Underworld movies, mostly because Marcus had broken his brother out earlier than the second movie.
> 
> This story takes place in New Orleans hence Marcus is trying to keep his brother away from the Elders and this is where he meets Mikaela. 
> 
> Her baby http://carswithmuscles.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/drt5.jpg

Mikaela Kane jolted awake, sitting up and panting heavily in the darkness of her room. Her sheets were soaked with her sweat and tangled around her legs like vines. Her hands were trembling, something that always happens when she had a nightmare or a very vivid dream. She rubbed her face, pushing her hair back and away from her face as she slowly regained control of her breathing. Mikaela took a deep breath, held and released it, she glanced at her hands once she had removed them from her hair and let out another sign when she saw that they were no longer shaking.

Mikaela untangled herself from the sheets and made her way towards the bathroom. She flipped the switch, turning on the lights and almost blinding herself with the brightness. Rubbing her eyes, Mikaela made her way towards the shower but coming to a complete stop when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

A tear-streak face reflected on the reflective surface of the mirror. Eyes, red from crying, widen in bewilderment at the state of her face. Mikaela slowly raised a hand to her face and touched her cheek, pulling it away to look dumbly at the wet pad of her fingers. She ran her other hand through her hair as she tried to remember what could have made her cry in her sleep, but all she got was confused imagines and a piercing headache.

She walked into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and started to strip before she climbed into the shower stall. She twisted the faucet on full, jerking out of the way to avoid the frigid spray before it turned to water so hot it nearly scalded her when she stepped into it. She took her time, pampering herself and washing away all the stresses of the day as until the water became tepid, a sure sign that she had reached to the bottom of the hot water tank. Stepping out of the shower, her hand squeaked loudly when she used it to wipe away the sheen of condensation that had fogged up the large mirror, taking a moment to scrutinize her reflection.

She had a riotous mop of black curls that would never obey any style Mikaela attempted to beat them into. The only feature she had that she considered even remotely interesting were her hazel brown eyes that turned gold whenever the sun hit them. She had inherited her eye color from her mother. Mikaela was short, she was 5' so she barely came up to the chest of most of the guys at her station.

Grabbing a random hairbrush from the top drawer, she raked it through her dripping hair not actually brushing it since if she did that then she'd end up looking like a lion. She grabbed a large white towel from the rack on the wall, wrapped its soft length around her wet body and unlocked the door, stepping into her bedroom.

Mikaela dried herself off quickly and got dressed in an outfit that consisted of a white short sleeve shirt that had holes at the top,near the neckline then she slipped a black leather jacket over and black denim jeans and black boots. She grabbed her car keys and walked down the stairs. She stepped out the front door and locked it before she walked over to her black 1969 Dodge Charger RT that was parked in her driveway. She unlocked it and climbed into the driver seat, she turned on the engine and drove to the bar that she worked at.

She turned off the engine and then climbed out of the car, locking it then she walked up the stairs and walked through the open doorway, smiling at her coworkers. 

"Evening, Ms. Kane." The bartender greeted.

"Evening, Joe...how's the baby?" She asked stopping.

Mikaela worked as a waitress here.

Joe smiled fondly and said, "They're doing great, Charlie had just started teething. Gave me a nice bite mark on my thigh."

Mikaela laughed and said, "Ouch, you got yourself a little biter...make sure you get him a teething ring, Joe."

"I will."

The woman waved once and headed straight to the employee locker room, she walked up the stairs and opened the door. Mikaela smiled at her fellow waitresses and said, "Good morning, ladies...whose ready to earn money?"

There were cheers and claps, Mikaela high fived her friends before she went to her locker and opened it putting her purse and jacket inside, she grabbed her apron and tied it around her waist. Mikaela slipped a small paper pad and a few pens into open of the pockets before she shut and locked the door. She left the room as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, Mikaela started to help get the bar ready for customers.

**Author's Note:**

> She is the reincarnation of the childhood friend of Marcus and William whose name is Isabella.


End file.
